


White Christmas

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Boyfriend Tom, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Snow, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wants to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive this for being much shorter than normal, but it's my birthday

You set in the apartment you and Tom were living in while he filmed Skull Island. You were in Hawaii, it was late December, and not a snowflake in sight. You had grown up in one of the snowiest states in the US and now here you were. There were people running around in swim suits and sunglasses. You had already spent quite a bit of time in the sun. But you were starting to get the blues.

“Darling?” Tom asked, walking close to you. You two were together for Christmas here. He wouldn’t have had the time to fly home, because filming was picking up right after, and you didn’t want to leave him here alone. He had just woke up from his nap, so he was just wearing his boxers. You smiled at him sweetly.

“Hey baby. How was your nap?” You asked. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Great. Until I woke up and you weren’t there.” He said. You sighed some. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. It’s just this is the first year that I’ve had a Christmas without snow.” You explained. “It’s stupid. I’m sorry.” Tom frowned.

“Nothing about you is stupid.” Tom said, squeezing you a little tighter. You gave him a sad smile.

“I’m going to go do some shopping. I have some last minute gifts to get.” You kissed him gently. “I’ll be back soon. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tom said. You got your bag and left. Tom sighed softly. 

But then he got an idea.

****

“Tom, honey, I’m home.” You called as you walked into the apartment. You didn’t hear him, so you took your bags into the bedroom. You stowed them in the closet as you heard the front door open.

“(Y/n)!” Tom called. “Sweetheart, are you home?” You came out of the bedroom.

“Here I am.” You said, smiling. Tom looked really excited about something. “What is it?”

“Come outside! Quickly!” He said. You were confused but followed him down to the courtyard. There were kids playing on sleds and smiling. But your eyes were wide.

There was snow on the ground.

“Oh my god. It’s snowing!” You said. Tom smiled. He had hired a snow machine to bring you your snow. You looked at Tom. “Did you do this?”

“Maybe.” He chuckled. “It’s not real snow, so I wouldn’t try to eat it. But it should be fun to play with.” He smiled sweetly at you. You hugged him as much as you could. But he was just so muscular anymore.

“Thank you.” You smiled up at him before running over to play in the snow with the kids. He chuckled and was happy, watching you have fun.

Until he got a snowball to the face. Then it was time for war.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
